03 Fantasía
by Heich-Ess
Summary: La noche es fría al igual que él...pero eso no impide que el hombre tenga fantasias


Este Fic es para ti, por el apoyo tan no merecido ja y para que dejes de molestarme, pues la neta esta pareja esta del nabo y aquí demuestro por que jajajajaja. de todas formas ojala y te guste , ojala y le guste a todos los que lo lean. Es mi primer y último fic de Harry, por lo tanto los personajes no me pertenecen y ojala nadie se moleste por esto.

LA idea de este fic, esta inspirada en la molesta Zely que dice que SSHG es una pareja muy buena bla bla bla, Bullshit! y en sentimientos personales también.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fantasía**

**( One Shot )**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

He estado solo tanto tiempo ya, que no recuerdo que alguna vez haya sentido algo por nadie, en estos momentos este sentimiento es tan extraño, que casi me incomoda, siento como si fuera nuevo para mí…y sin embargo sé que no lo es. Será a caso que esta vez es mucho más intenso que cualquier otra…si, tal vez sea eso.

Esta vez es real…no, no lo es, tan solo estoy engañándome, está claro que tu no podrías nunca llegar a sentir algo por mi, y eso, es culpa mía. Si, el haberte tratado como siempre lo hice debería impedirte sentir algo por mi¡y todo por ser amiga de Potter! Pero aunque no lo fueras, lo nuestro jamás podría ser.

Eres mi alumna y yo tu profesor, la mejor en mi clase, eso me agradó aunque nunca te lo dije, felicitarte implicaría alegrar a Potter y mostrar en mi un lado amable, el cual no existe. Siempre he sido frío y calculador, jamás me he preocupado por nadie más que por mí, soy egoísta y egocéntrico, nadie podría jamás encontrar una virtud en mí.

Y sin embargo, me entere que ante la desconfianza de Weasley y Potter de mi lealtad hacia Dumbledore, tú te oponías a ellos y creías en mí. Crees en mí y me lo demuestras, sin darte cuenta, oponiéndote a tus amigos. Eso es algo que nadie haría por mi…nadie.

En tu primer año aquí, apenas me percaté de tu presencia, sin embargo tenías un modo muy bueno de hacerte notar entre los demás, eras la mejor en todo, incluso la mejor en cuanto a pociones se refiere, con el paso del tiempo, note que cada vez que me mirabas, dibujabas una tierna sonrisa en tus labios, sin que tus amigos o quien estuviera contigo, se percatara de ello, una sonrisita, cálida y fugas…siempre.

No, solo son alucinaciones mías, no podrías, todos los alumnos en este castillo me odian¿Por qué tú no habrías de hacerlo también? Tanto tiempo rodeado de pociones y los vapores de las que esos estúpidos alumnos míos preparan mal me han afectado por fin, la soledad y el frío de la mazmorra, hacen que sufra de alucinaciones, si, eso debe ser.

Me gustaría creer que no es así y que la sonrisa dibujada en tus labios, cada vez que me ves, es real, si, sería genial que fuera real, que sintieras por mí lo mismo que yo por ti, que pudiéramos estar juntos…siempre.

¿A quien engaño? Eso es sencillamente imposible, además de ser tu profesor, soy mucho más viejo que tú, pero aun así, tus dieciséis años me vuelven loco, ya no eres una niña, te has convertido en tuda una mujer…una mujer muy sensual. - ¡BASTA! – Tan solo es una jovencita Severus, contrólate, no puedes pensar eso de una de tus alumnas…y menos de ella.

No, de ella no, con su linda sonrisita, tan perfecta, y aun mejor después de la maldición que Malfoy lanzó contra ti accidentalmente¡Potter tuvo la culpa! debió dejar que le tocara a él. Eso no importa ya, tus dientes quedaron mejor, si tu sonrisa también. Debo irme a dormir, seguir pensando en ti solo me hace daño, el pensar en lo que podría ser y nunca será.

Llaman a la puerta¡demonios¿A quien se le ocurre molestar a estas horas? – Será mejor que sea importante – Abro la puerta y…no puede ser…tú, tan linda como siempre, en el umbral de mi puerta, llegando hasta aquí con la ayuda de la capa invisible de Potter¿te dejo pasar, te regreso? No sé que hacer¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Sin decir nada, te escurres bajo mi brazo y entras sin invitación a la fría estancia, tiemblas¿miedo o frío? Verte ahí, frente a mí y así de indefensa, me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que siento por ti, deberías irte, no creo ser capaz de contenerme.

Abro la boca para decir algo, seguramente reprenderte, pero tu lo evitas, poniendo tu mano sobre mi boca, tus dedos están fríos también, es la primer vez que siento tu piel, está tan…suave…si, te acercas a mi, te paras de puntitas y me susurras al oído, no te escuche, estoy tan embelezado con tu dulce mano en mis labios que no me importa lo demás.

Vuelves a susurrar algo¿será posible que lo que escuche sea cierto? Tanto tiempo dudando de esas pequeñas señales que me hacías y ahora te sinceras y me lo expresas con palabras, tus brazos me rodean, y siento como me aprietas contra ti, la sensación es tan reconfortante, no me sueltes, no me dejes solo de nuevo.

Te separas de mí, intento evitarlo…no, debo contenerme, te separas, miró tus ojos, tus bellísimos ojos castaños, iluminados por la luz tenue de las velas, brillan tanto como si fuera de día, eres magnifica aun cuando no hay suficiente luz.

- Quiero decirte…- No me dejas, antes de que diga algo más, cellas mis labios con los tuyos, uniéndonos en un beso mágico, mi corazón¿JA, aun funciona, se acelera, mil sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, te abrazo, te aprieto fuertemente contra mí, para evitar que te vayas.

Siento la calidez de tus labios en los míos, respiro tu aliento y por un instante me siento vivo otra vez, después de tanto tiempo, lentamente comienzo a quitarte la capa, te resistes, no, ya es demasiado tarde para eso, te beso más intensamente y cedes, tu capa cae al suelo y después la mía.

Te levanto entre mis brazos, despacio y con cuidado para no caer, te llevo hasta el escritorio, tiro despreocupadamente todo lo que hay en él, algunas cosas se rompen, no me importa, después lo arreglare, o así que se quede, me da igual, te sientas en el borde, te sacas el chaleco y me miras¿debería decirte lo maravillosos que son tus ojos?

Pronto tengo el torso desnudo, mi piel pálida cuelga de mis huesos, no soy un tipo fornido¿eso te molesta? Al parecer no, pasas tus manos, ahora cálidas, por mi pecho, acercas tu rostro…tu bellísimo rostro y siento tú aliento¿es que todo en ti es así de cálido? Me besas el pecho, la calidez de tus besos es indescriptible, me haces sentir tan bien ¿por qué esperé tanto tiempo para esto?

Los botones de tu camisa no ejercen mucha resistencia y me resulta fácil deshacerme de ellos, tu piel clara, no es tan pálida como la mía y se ve firme y suave. Beso tus hombros, te estremeces, imagino que mis labios no son cálidos como los tuyos, bajo a tu pecho y beso tus brazos, te retuerces en los míos, mis manos recorren tu espalda, del cuello a tus nalgas, tú falda me estorba, momento de cambiar de estrategia.

Pensé que tus rodillas serían rasposas, me equivoque, eres tan perfecta, cada lugar de tu cuerpo que he tocado a sido terriblemente suave y cálido, me gustas tanto, acaricio tus muslos, tiernos y…si, suaves también, ahora, debajo de tu falda están mis frías manos, curiosas, impertinentes, explorando todo aquello que nadie jamás ha tocado antes.

Entre besos que desearía que nunca terminaran, te despojo de tus bragas, como imagine, blancas, "las niñas buenas usan braguitas blancas", y ahora ya no las tienes. Con manos temblorosas, me despojas del pantalón, te acerco a mí para unirnos más íntimamente, estar dentro de ti es aun mejor de lo que pensé.

Tus movimientos rítmicos me hacen sentir un placer que jamás sentí antes, eres maravillosa, te acerco más a mí, podríamos fusionarnos si nos acercáramos más, gimes y te retuerces en mis brazos, sigues meciéndote, más y más rápido, haces que el fuego en mi interior, el cual antes de que llegaras era tan solo una chispa invisible, se extienda por todo mi cuerpo, calentando cada fibra de mí ser, aunque mi piel sigue siendo, tan fría como siempre, siento como tu suave piel rosa con la mía, me besas y te beso, me abrazas y te abrazo, me haces tan dichoso.

Ojala esto no tuviera que terminar, tu cuerpo se tensa y lanzas un alarido, con tus uñas desgarras la piel en mi espalda¡OH! Dios, el dolor intensifica mi placer, mis sentidos se han agudizado, siento como de las heridas que acabas de provocarme brota mi sangre…sorprendentemente es cálida, siempre pensé que sería tan fría como yo, que estúpido.

Me besas desesperada, yo apenas puedo mantener las piernas firmes, me tiemblan aunque no te sostengo, dejo de abrazarte con ambas manos, y uso una para acariciar tu pezón, es firme, suave, lo estrujo un poco entre mi mano, vuelves a gemir, con cada apretón liberas de tus labios un sonido de placer, que hace que disfrute más el encuentro.

Me siento vampiro y le doy leves succiones a tu piel en la zona del cuello, te recuesto poco a poco en el escritorio mientras dirijo mis labios a tus senos, sin dejar de mecerte, tus senos dulces y suaves, los beso y sigo bajando, tu vientre es firme también, como había pensado, tus dieciséis años me vuelven loco, ya no tengo nada que ocultar, te deseo y estas aquí, eso me hace desearte más, no quiero dejarte ir, este encuentro debe durar para siempre.

No puedo más, el placer es tan intenso, y tú sigues meciéndote¿es acaso que no te cansas? Cierto, lo olvidaba, soy mucho mayor que tú, nuestra resistencia no es la misma, aun así, me parece que disfrutamos igual, pero yo hasta aquí llegue, estoy agotado y mis fluidos ya te pertenecen. Tu cuerpo se relaja lentamente, tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta está dibujada en tus labios¿Te diré, señorita Granger, lo que siento por ti esta noche o mejor otro día?

Ya es bastante tarde y afuera la oscuridad es total, mi mazmorra sigue fría, mi mano sucia y yo…yo aun estoy solo.

* * *

Maldito Severus puerco, no me extrañaría que esta sea la razón de su cabello grasiento ¬¬

Ojala les haya gustado, pues todos tenemos fantasias...con niñas de 16 años (mor) jajajaja

Sweet Dreams!


End file.
